Never Look Away
by roktavor
Summary: "Can I sleep here tonight?" Josuke asks, voice quiet. "And…" He adds something else to that question, but it's even softer, and Okuyasu is still a little caught on the first sentence, anyway.


**A/N:** For Josuyasu week day 3 prompt: Sleepover.

* * *

 **Never Look Away**

Okuyasu jerks awake for what seems like no reason at first. Brow furrowing, he squints through the darkness in the vague direction of his alarm clock and realizes that it's just after two in the morning. By the time his brain catches up that _something_ must have roused him – he doesn't just wake up this early 'cause he _feels_ _like it_ – a loud series of thumps has him jumping into a sitting position.

He panics a little, because this old house is creepy and probably haunted, but that might have just been his old man stumbling around in the attic, or it could be –

The noise sounds again, and this time Okuyasu recognizes it as someone knocking on the door. He deflates, feeling a little ridiculous…although, it's a very insistent knock, in his defense, and it _is_ two o'clock….

As he slides out of bed and stumbles down the stairs, Okuyasu thinks he better call out The Hand just in case.

Just because Kira is gone doesn't mean there's no danger anymore, after all. That thought alone has his hand hesitating on the doorknob, wondering if answering is even a good idea to begin with…but then whoever it is pounds on the door again, and he thinks ' _fuck it_ '.

He yanks the door open to find Josuke standing there, his fist poised to give the door another beating.

"J-Josuke!" At the sight of his friend, Okuyasu lets The Hand fizzle out behind himself.

Movements slow and jerky, Josuke lowers his hand. "Hey, Oku," he says, and then goes oddly quiet.

Okuyasu, for his part, isn't much better in the words department. He stands there, shuffling from foot to foot, and feeling concern creep up in his chest the longer he dallies.

Josuke's hair is tied in a messy ponytail, and mussed in a way that implies he fell asleep with it wet. His eyes are red-rimmed and swollen, tear tracks barely visible on his cheeks if Okuyasu looks close enough. Those broad shoulders are drooping as Josuke's arms hang limp at his sides, making him seem unusually small in his pajamas. And his feet are _bare_ , despite tonight not being the warmest.

Just staring definitely doesn't qualify as helping, though, and Okuyasu knows he should do that if he can. His first attempt at speaking comes out something like a choked, sympathetic whimper, though, so he clears his throat before trying again.

"Are – uh, y'okay, Josuke?" _Well, that's a stupid question_ , he thinks immediately, because Josuke is obviously _not_ okay.

Josuke's breath rushes out of his nose, and his shoulders twitch with a noncommittal movement. He does look up from the ground, at least – even if his eyes are worryingly wet when they meet Okuyasu's.

"Shit," Okuyasu is – even now, with how long he's known Josuke and how well they get along – bad at these things. He lets go of the door and takes half a step onto the porch, hand outstretched, fingers almost subconsciously reaching for Josuke. "Do you wanna – are you – is there anything I can –" He bites his tongue, forcing himself to shut up and think before he speaks, at least a little.

He just…he really hates seeing Josuke cry and it looks suspiciously like that's what's about to happen. Hell, that's probably already happened, judging by his face. Okuyasu's heart sinks and spikes in his chest.

Awkward silence hangs over them for a while, punctuated only by Josuke sniffling once (and the pained noise Okuyasu makes in response).

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Josuke asks, voice quiet. "And…" He adds something else to that question, but it's even softer, and Okuyasu is still a little caught on the first sentence, anyway.

"Wh-wha?"

There's a pink tinge on Josuke's cheeks, and his mouth downturns into a pout. One of his hands grabs at the opposite arm, eyes back on the ground, again. "Can I sleep here tonight?" he repeats.

"Of course," Okuyasu answers immediately. It's the least he can do, if he's being honest. If simply spending the night will help Josuke, Okuyasu will do it a million times and then some.

…That blush seems a little uncalled for, though – the two of them have had sleepovers plenty of times before, after all – but something about tonight is undeniably different, so he lets it slide. He'll never refuse Josuke, regardless.

Okuyasu moves aside before the amount of time he's spent lingering in the doorway gets weird(er), and Josuke steps over the threshold. He lingers just inside as Okuyasu quietly shuts the door behind him, which could be hesitance as much as it could be sleepiness.

Sidestepping his guest to stand next to him, Okuyasu tries and fails not to peer curiously at such a disheveled Josuke. The sight is still doing painful things to his chest, and keeping his face in a frown.

…He's still not sure what to do. Josuke's just standing here, in the entryway, looking all _sad_ , while Okuyasu wrestles with the instinct to hold and to soothe. Would that be too much? Would it be overstepping boundaries? He doesn't want to make Josuke uncomfortable. He's never been in this kinda situation before.

Sure, things have been…rough since that final battle, but Okuyasu has never seen Josuke like _this_.

They can't just stand around all night, though, right? He should go out on a limb and do something. _Say_ something. But as soon as Okuyasu opens his mouth to break the silence, Josuke takes hold of the rickety railing and starts climbing the stairs.

At the sound of the first creak, Okuyasu feels self-conscious. Words spill out of his mouth as he scrambles up behind Josuke. "Are – are you sure you wouldn't be more comfortable at your own house…?"

"Your house is fine, Okuyasu," Josuke reassures him.

"It's kinda a shithole, though, and I haven't had a chance to clean it in weeks, so, um…." Okuyasu rambles on, because he wants Josuke to be comfortable and happy instead of this morose mood, and this house isn't exactly a spirit lifter.

Josuke pauses at the top of the staircase, fingers tightening on the handrail. "Nah," he mumbles, "s'great because you're here."

It's a good thing Josuke is in front of him, because Okuyasu can't even begin to fight the blush that floods his cheeks. "Oh," is all he can manage verbal-response-wise. Physically, that one short-circuits him, freezing him in place.

He doesn't snap back into action until Josuke is pushing open his bedroom door. Okuyasu takes the rest of the stairs two at a time, his face still flushed by the time he joins Josuke on the second floor.

Meanwhile, it seems that Josuke has already made himself at home, face down in the middle of Okuyasu's bed. All those long limbs are spread-eagled, leaving little room, and he looks like he could be asleep already. Okuyasu's heart warms at the sight, a tiny smile tugging at his mouth.

"Tired, Josuke?" he asks, shutting his bedroom door as he enters the room.

"…Can't sleep," Josuke mutters into the blankets.

"Oh." Okuyasu wants to press for an explanation, but that doesn't seem quite fair. He can guess – he's no stranger to nightmares and shit like that. "M'sorry."

Josuke's only response is an incoherent noise. Tucking his arms and legs in, Josuke shifts so he's curled on his side. He snatches Okuyasu's pillow as he goes and wraps himself around it.

"…Do you want the bed to yourself?" Okuyasu figures he might as well be polite and offer.

"Nn," Josuke says, which Okuyasu thinks might mean 'no'. His suspicion is confirmed when Josuke pulls his face out of the pillow, blue eyes peering into Okuyasu's. "No," he clarifies, mouth open like he wants to add something, but then he closes it and averts his gaze again.

"Okay." Crawling into bed next to Josuke shouldn't be anything special, seeing as they've shared plenty of times before. But something about tonight is heavier, and adds weight accordingly as Okuyasu slips under the covers.

Sighing, Josuke sits up so he can squirm his way under the covers properly. He relinquishes his hold on Okuyasu's pillow, putting it under his head where it belongs as he settles.

They lie there a while, Okuyasu staring up at the ceiling and Josuke on his side, facing him. Okuyasu can feel those eyes on him, and when he glances over he confirms that Josuke isn't even attempting to sleep. He seems to be lost in thought instead, chewing on his bottom lip. Once in a while, his eyes well up, or he sniffles, and eventually Okuyasu can't take it anymore.

He rolls onto his side, too, adjusting his pillow. "What's wrong?" he asks, careful to keep his voice soft.

There isn't much space between them to begin with, but Josuke wiggles even closer, lower on the mattress so they fit together better. He wraps an arm around Okuyasu and squeezes, nose pressing into his neck. "S'nothing," he mumbles.

It's 100% unconvincing. Okuyasu maneuvers his arms around Josuke in return. It feels better to hold him – despite how Okuyasu is definitely blushing at the proximity. "You sure?"

"Just…" Josuke's voice sounds watery, "can we…keep cuddlin'?"

"Y-yeah." Well, Okuyasu's blush might not be going anywhere anytime soon, but he's more than happy to comply here. Josuke's presence is a comfort, warm and sturdy in his arms.

Josuke is trembling a little, and his hand fists in the back of Okuyasu's shirt. His other arm worms its way beneath Okuyasu, his face snuggling impossibly closer into Okuyasu's neck, and even his long legs entangle with Okuyasu's.

It's a little overwhelming, having him so _close_ – especially so when Josuke's body starts to shake with quiet sobs.

"J-Josuke…." Okuyasu doesn't have much experience with comforting people, so he mostly just does what feels right (and works off of what he can remember from his mother, as well as what Josuke has done for him). He rubs one of his hands over Josuke's back, burying the other into that tangled ponytail. "I got you," he murmurs.

Josuke is shaking and sniffling, and he clings tight to Okuyasu. Face buried in his shoulder, he's crying too hard to form words, hiccupping sobs the only sound he can manage, it seems.

"I love you," Okuyasu tells him on impulse, kissing his hair and leaving his lips there as he mumbles assurances. "I'm here, I love ya, you're okay." And he squeezes Josuke close, afraid he'll shake apart if he doesn't hold him together right now. It's all he can do, after all.

There's a whimper from Josuke, and Okuyasu's heart twists uncomfortably in his chest. His own eyes are starting to sting, and with his arms full of Josuke, he doesn't bother wiping away the tears that escape.

Eventually, Josuke's sobs die down, his breath evens out until it only hitches occasionally. His body relaxes, too, although it remains tightly interwoven with Okuyasu's.

Okuyasu keeps rubbing his back in the meanwhile, and works on quelling his own sniffles.

"Th'nk you," Josuke mumbles into Okuyasu's shoulder.

"It's nothin'." Okuyasu untangles his hand from Josuke's ponytail, brushing his hair out of his face, unsticking the loose strands from tears and probably snot. "I love you, y'know? I'll always hold ya."

Josuke nods against him. "M'glad you're alive," he says, "I've been havin' – nightmares where – an' I keep thinking about –" He cuts himself off with a swallow, and then sniffles some more.

"Shh," Okuyasu soothes. "You don't hafta worry, I'll always be here."

There's a pained noise from Josuke at that, and he finally shifts back the tiniest bit, just to look Okuyasu in the eye. "You…."

Tears spill out of bright blue eyes, so Okuyasu rubs them off of Josuke's cheek with his thumb. "I'm here," he repeats. It's easy to offer comfort, now that he's settling into it. "What do you need?"

"Just. Hold me, please."

Dutifully, Okuyasu nods. "'Kay."

Josuke sinks back in close, and Okuyasu can feel soft puffs of breath against his neck.

"…I love you, Oku."

"I love you, too."

x

When Okuyasu wakes up the next day, it's to the shrill sound of his phone ringing. He doesn't know what he did to deserve such a rude awakening, but at least it comes along with the realization that he and Josuke are still tangled together.

The phone stops eventually, leaving behind blessed silence which Okuyasu takes advantage of to admire Josuke's sleeping face.

His eyes are still a little red and puffy, and his hair has escaped the confines of its ponytail holder to get _everywhere_. Okuyasu brushes it back and tucks it behind Josuke's ear. He's so _beautiful_.

– And then the phone starts ringing again and Okuyasu just about jumps out of his skin. If whoever that is has to keep calling, Okuyasu decides he should answer the phone before Josuke stirs awake completely.

So, Okuyasu regretfully disengages himself from Josuke, being careful not to wake him. He's still half asleep himself, and nearly falls down the stairs in his haste to get to the phone.

"Hullo…?" he mumbles, his voice even less awake than he himself is.

"Okuyasu!"

Someone needs to tell Tomoko that it's too early to be shouting over the phone, but it's definitely not gonna be Okuyasu (she's _scary_ when she's mad), so for now he settles for letting her wake him the rest of the way up.

"Ms. Higashikata –!"

"Is Josuke there?!" Tomoko doesn't give him any time for proper good mornings. "He better be or so help me –"

"Y-yeah, he's –"

"Oh, thank goodness." Even over the phone, the instantaneous relief is tangible in her voice. As is the ire when she asks: "Can you put him on the phone for me?"

Okuyasu nods on reflex, and then remembers she can't see him. "Yeah," he says, "I'll go get him." He lets the receiver dangle on its cord (he thinks the hallway needs a table for this kind of thing, and to make the area look nicer, but he hasn't gotten around to budgeting one in yet) and sprints up the stairs.

Josuke, of course, is right where he left him. He's curled on his side, cuddling a pillow in place of Okuyasu, who catches himself thinking that surely Tomoko can wait to talk to her son.

…But then he thinks he better not risk getting Josuke in trouble. His potential guilt over that outweighs his desire to let Josuke sleep.

"Hey, Josuke," Okuyasu whispers, poking his forehead, and admiring the way his nose wrinkles in response.

"Ngh," is all Josuke has to say as he rolls to hide his face in the pillow.

Smiling because that's _too damn cute_ , Okuyasu tugs at a strand of his hair. "Time to get up, bro."

"Mmph." Okay, so Josuke's not any more eloquent – but he _does_ seem more awake. He flops onto his back and stretches, his feet sticking off the bottom of the bed a little. "Mornin', Oku," he says afterwards, lips quirking up at the side. He looks warm and sleep-ruffled, blue eyes only a little bit tired.

He's just. He's so fucking _beautiful_.

It's too early for this. Okuyasu can't be a blushing mess already. "Your mom's on the phone," he blurts out instead of saying 'good morning!' back like a _normal_ person, because he's an idiot and everything is too overwhelming.

"…Oh shit." Josuke is up like a shot, blurring past Okuyasu and clearing the staircase in two leaps, from the sound of it.

Okuyasu follows at a more sedate pace, hands in the pockets of his sweatpants. As he descends the stairs, he realizes that while soft, morning Josuke might be gone, at least he gets to watch an interesting face journey as Josuke gets chewed out by his mom over the phone.

Amongst Josuke's endless stream of apologies, Okuyasu catches snatches of Tomoko shouting something about "not even a note" and "worried sick" and "what have I said about wandering off in the middle of the night?!"

By the time Josuke hangs up, he looks properly reprimanded.

"You grounded?" Okuyasu asks, leaning against the wall and not bothering to pretend he wasn't eavesdropping.

Surprisingly, Josuke shakes his head, lips twitching into a smile for half a moment before he averts his gaze. "Nah," he says, "she…I think she's just happy I got some sleep, y'know? 'Cause I…haven't been."

"Oh." Okuyasu feels that like a punch to his gut, last night gaining even _more_ meaning. "I'm –"

"It's fine, Oku, really." Josuke flashes an unconvincing smile – but Okuyasu can tell that it's not _entirely_ fake, and for now, that's enough.

Still, Okuyasu's brow furrows. He wants to reach out and pull Josuke into his arms, to hug him until he feels alright again. It's much harder to do that kind of thing in broad daylight, for some reason, so he opts for clumsy words. "I-if you need me, I'm always here."

Now there's a genuine smile, albeit a small one. "Thank you," he says, "for everything."

And then Josuke steps forward, into Okuyasu's personal space, and he doesn't mind at all. Except for the fact that it makes him blush – but even that isn't so bad when he realizes that Josuke's cheeks are also pink. He's getting progressively closer, though, and Okuyasu can't stop glancing between his eyes and his _mouth_ , and –

"D-dude your mom sounded real mad, I – uh – think you better go."

Next time Josuke is over, Okuyasu is going to duct tape his own mouth shut.

Immediately, Josuke backs off. "Shit, you're right!" At least he sounds just as flustered. It's a small consolation. "I gotta go –" he's already running for the front door, waving over his shoulder, "– I'll see ya later!"

And then the door slams, and he's gone, and Okuyasu is absolutely _kicking_ himself. Why did he do that? That was a serious moment, right? A golden opportunity, and he just….

The front door opens again, and Okuyasu blinks at it with wide eyes.

Josuke's there, of course. He zooms in as fast as if The Hand had erased the space between them, and promptly presses their mouths together.

Okuyasu is so shocked, that the kiss is over before he can even blink. His brain is definitely short-circuiting now.

In front of him, Josuke is grinning even as he bites his lip. One of his hands cups Okuyasu's cheek, and he leans back down for another kiss – this time, Okuyasu makes it a point to do a better job returning it.

* * *

 **A/N:** This was actually the first day I wrote for, bc it was the first idea I had. Song title I borrowed: Never Look Away by Vienna Teng.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
